


Nestled Down

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Child Neglect, Drunk John, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Male Lactation, Nesting Dean, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Taking Care Of Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John returns to the hotel, he did not expect to see Dean doing THAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nestled Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt found at: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/100689.html?thread=38317393#t38317393

John doesn't remember much about the months following Mary's death. He remembers feeding Sammy a bottle every night for a month or two. That the women of the neighborhood always made extras and brought them over for Dean and him to eat.

He was sure Dean was eating, because the boy looked healthy. He certainly had not been around enough. Because he would have noticed… this. This was something he had not expected, never in a million years.

There in the middle of the motel room bed, was several of his dirty clothes, some of Dean's clothes that he had obviously outgrown, the covers and pillows from the second bed; all bundled and carefully constructed into a child-sized nest.

In the middle of the nest were his sons. Well to be exact, his five-year-old son carefully cradling his little brother to his tiny leaking breasts. Singing Happy Birthday to Sam with a small-satisfied smile on his face.

It was not unheard of for a child to present as an omega when their primary caregiver has passed. (No matter their ranking. Mary had been the most beautiful Beta John had laid eyes on.) It was rare for a child to present this young.

No, not rare, fucking unheard of. The youngest documented case of a child presenting, had been eight years of age. Yet, he can see it. Here was his beautiful five-year-old son tending to his baby brother. Clearly lactating, and unless his nose was playing tricks on him… Dean was a full Omega.

The boy had not had his first heat yet, but there was an ever present threat now that he knew he had presented.

"Hey Dean," he greeted his son with a ruffle to his hair.

Dean smiled up at his father and whispered, "Hi dad."

"I have a question for you kiddo."

"'Kay."

"How-how long have you been feeding your little brother?'

Dean tilted his head in thought. "Since just before Christmas. I asked Santa to help me, help you. You were getting sicker and sicker on the… the drink. That is what Miss 'Souri called it. She was worried about you feeding Sammy, cause he was getting skinny. When she took me to Santa, I had to ask, cause she said Sammy could get real sick. When we got back, you was passed out and Sammy was cryin' and cryin'. Miss 'Souri gave me some tea and had me hold him. And then… and then I started leaking white stuff. Miss 'Souri said it was a good thing and it would help Sammy. She taught me how to feed him. Sammy doesn’t cry so much anymore, and it feels good when I feed him. He's always happy now. Are you happy daddy? I did what Miss 'Souri said I had to do, to make you and Sammy happy."

"Yeah, I'm happy Dean, but I'm also sad," he confessed.

His son frowned at him and asked him "Why?" quite bluntly.

John sighed as he sat on the bed next to the nest. "Because, I'm daddy and I am supposed to take care of you and your brother. Yet here you are feeding him and I bet you've been feeding yourself too."

"Miss 'Souri said I was too young to cook hot stuffs, but she taught me how to make sandwiches and cereal. I get into trouble tho, 'cause I want to cook, and she won’t let me."

"Maybe, when you're older I can enroll you in a cooking class… or school may even have a few special classes for you. She's right though, you're too short to reach the stove top and I don't want you to get hurt."

Dean's lips quiver at John's words. Tears form in the corner of his eyes as he confesses that, "But I wanna feed Daddy too. If I feed you, then maybe you won't get drink sick so much. I wanna be a good o –mey – ga like Miss 'Souri said. How can I be good if I can't feed you an' Sammy?"

"Oh Dean, I… you are being a very good omega. You're taking care of your baby brother, what more can an Alpha ask for?"

Dean pouted as he switched his brother to the other side. "I don't know. More, like… like what you see on TV. Where the omega is perfect for their alpha."

John leaned in and kissed his son's forehead soft and gentle. "Dean, you are being the perfect omega; and you will only get better with age. Let's wait until your first heat, before you worry about taking care of me as well. Let me be your father for a few years more, before I become your Alpha."

Dean just nodded and laid down in his nest; while John curled up on the outside, for the first time in years he was looking forward to the future. He also feared it. Having your child as your bedmate was not unheard of. Having one as your future bond mate… well he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

~Fin~


End file.
